Block-type percussion instruments are known in the art. These instruments are capable of being struck or tapped by a musician, typically with drum sticks, to produce a sharp rapping sound. These instruments are typically hollow blocks of wood, often referred to as temple blocks. These idiophone percussion instruments incorporate hollow chambers into the block to alter the sound produced by the instrument.
However, these instruments can be costly to produce, and traditionally can provide only a limited range of sounds when struck. Accordingly, a need exists for a block-type percussion instrument that is simple and cost-effective to manufacture, and that provides an enhanced range of sounds when struck.